twisted_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
Collapse of America
The United States of America prospered during the Great War, American banks and industries supplying the Entente Cordiale with Everything from food to weapons and ammunition, by 1919 the United States boasted the largest economy in the world. Then, in a moment of apparent triumph, everything fell apart. The stock market crash of 1927 touched off a chain of events that plunged the United States into a massive economic depression. There were many fundamental weaknesses in the Structure of the American economic system. the Banks did not give guarantees to their customers, creating much panic when times got tough. next to no regulations were ever put in place on banks and they often lent money to those who spent recklessly in stocks. the American economy was like a house of cards, it all came tumbling down unable to recover, the late 20's would bring nothing but poverty, civil unrest, and political extremism, the Growing communist movements that grew in Mexico had spread it's influence to the American Pacific coast, authoritarianism grew in the mid East coast, people would willingly give up their rights in the name of "Safety" and "Security". In the Southern states, many felt the north had ruined America. In 1934 Congress passed the Economic Relief act which involved funneling money from all over the country into social services, this heavily affected the rural parts of the United States as their taxes were being spent to help the Population centers like New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles, the Act allowed for the federal government to raise taxes in individual states as they saw fit, as the Economic situation in the New England was doing the best compared to the rest of the United States and as such were taxed Heavily, Mass protests in Boston resulted in State Police firing among the crowd killing 4 people, caused massive outrage and Uprisings sprang up all over New England, with Calls for an independent state, The National Guard was unable to retake any major cities from the major Militias like the minutemen and Connecticut State Militia, most of the military in the New England Region was on the side of the Militias and had set up a tough defense. Eventually, Washington gave in and allowed New England to secede from the Union. the New England State's to secede from the Union and forming their own nation The Republic of New England brought a massive shock to the American people as this was the first time Part of the nation seceded from the Union since the civil war, the rest of America did not agree with allowing New England to leave but the government did nothing, president Herbert Hoover would rather have focused on trying to fix the economy as many parts of the USA saw the current administration as week, this gave a rise to many Political Paramilitary Organizations, some of which would turn to political violence, on the west coast a large left-wing socialist group called the Provisional Socialist Republica Army would start terror attacks on opposing ideologies or even those not aligned with them, it started out small scale, protests, beatings and vandalism with many Papers which dominated media in the Region sympathized and even called them Liberators, eventually their actions would become so frequent that W.I.P